Mettaton
Mettaton é um robô criado por Alphys, mas com a SOUL de um monstro. Foi criado para ser uma máquina de entretenimento, mas eventualmente adquiriu um desejo pela destruição humana incentivada por Alphys. Mettaton é a única celebridade de UNDERGROUND. Aparência thumb|left|141pxInicialmente, era uma caixa retangular de cor cinza. Possui uma grade com vinte retângulos que mudam de acordo com suas ações. Abaixo, possui outra grade com quatro quadrados e embaixo deles, quatro botões, todos também se alterando de acordo com a expressão de Mettaton. É sustentado por uma haste com uma roda. Tem braços com linhas que terminam em mãos brancas. É sustentado por uma haste branca e por uma roda para a movimentação. Mettaton EX thumb Após pressionar o botão em suas costas durante a Neutral Route e/ou a True Pacifist Route, Mettaton se transforma em Mettaton EX, ganhando um novo corpo que foi pedido por ele para Alphys. Nessa forma humanoide, ele possui um cabelo preto com uma longa franja que cobre seu olho direito, "pele" pálida, e um visível segmento de metal onde deveria haver uma sobrancelha, abaixo e do lado esquerdo de seu olho esquerdo. Tem o peitoral rosa, vários furos de onde sua voz é transmitida, um botão e sua SOUL encapsulada. Seus braços metálicos terminam em mãos brancas. Possui pernas grande que terminam em botas de salto alto. Mettaton NEO thumb|left|258pxDurante a Genocide Route, Mettaton se transforma em Mettaton NEO para batalhar contra Frisk. Possui um topete preto virado para a direita. Seu rosto tem uma parte preta com um olho em formato de x, enquanto a parte branca tem um segmento metálico também presente em Mettaton EX. Possui ombreiras com um segmento que direciona para cima. Em seu peito, há sua SOUL abaixo de um coração maior. Onde deveria haver uma mão há algo como um canhão. Usa botas de salto alto e asas brilhantes. Personalidade Criado para ser um robô de entretenimento célebre, é natural que Mettaton seja extremamente vaidoso. Ele também mostrou-se um tanto superficial, agindo com inexpressividade para algumas coisas, o estereótipo do "robô sem emoções", mas logo uma personalidade forte e de preocupação surgiu. Ele também tem um senso de responsabilidade enorme em relação aos monstros em UNDERGROUND, pois sabe o quão importante ele é para todos. Foi capaz até de entrar no caminho de Frisk para impedi-lo de chegar a superfície. História Hapstablook Antes de se tornar Mettaton, Hapstablook era um fantasma que cuidava da fazenda da família Blook, prima de Napstablook. Hapstablook e Napstablook sempre foram muito ligados, mas Hapsta sempre teve um sonho: se tornar uma celebridade. Ao conhecer Alphys num fórum sobre humanos, a cientista lhe apresentou o corpo robótico chamativo que havia criado para entreter o mundo subterrâneo. Hapstablook tomou uma decisão drástica: abandonou Napstablook e se tornou corpórea no corpo de Mettaton. A jornada de Frisk Neutral Route e/ou True Pacifist Route Apesar da crença popular, Mettaton sempre foi um robô de entretenimento. Contudo, Alphys decidiu inserir habilidades anti-humanas no robô para ameaçar falsamente Frisk e poder entrar em sua aventura, em busca de atenção. Mettaton aceitou a mentira e Relacionamentos Frisk Neutral Route e/ou True Pacifist Route Sendo um robô com um desejo pela morte de humanos, Mettaton inicialmente tinha uma relação assassina com Frisk, mas era tudo uma grande mentira incentivada por Alphys por toda Hotland. De fato, durante toda a jornada, as tentativas de matar Frisk eram propositalmente falhas. Pelo menos até sua batalha na Neutral Route e na True Pacifist Route em CORE, onde Mettaton faz um verdadeiro esforço para matar Frisk, por achar que ele era incapaz de proteger a humanidade ao derrotar Asgore. Contudo, ao perceber o quanto os monstros se importavam com sua presença no UNDERGROUND, Mettaton decidiu que Frisk era capaz o bastante para proteger a humanidade e libertar a todos, considerando-o uma boa audiência. Genocide Route Durante a Genocide Route, Mettaton e Frisk não interagem muito. Mettaton prefere distância do humano, graças a sua jornada cheia de sangue e destruição. Contudo, quando eles finalmente batalham e Mettaton se transforma em Mettaton NEO, Frisk o destrói sem escrúpulos. Alphys Alphys criou o corpo robótico de Mettaton. Ela e Hapstablook se conheceram num fórum sobre coisas humanas, e Alphys apresentou a ela o corpo de Mettaton, sabendo de seu desejo de se tornar corpórea e, principalmente, uma celebridade. Hapstablook abandonou Napstablook e se transformou em Mettaton. Alphys mostra se importar muito com Mettaton, visto que se preocupou muito se ele havia de fato morrido após batalhar contra Frisk na Neutral Route e na True Pacifist Route em CORE. Durante a Neutral Route, se Mettaton for morto, Alphys mostra-se abalada e não é vista o resto do jogo, o que implica em seu suicídio. Apesar de Mettaton não mostrar sinais de se importantar tanto assim em relação a Alphys, concordou em participar da mentira que ela havia feito para se introduzir na jornada de Frisk durante a Neutral e a True Pacifist Route. Napstablook Napstablook é primo de Mettaton. Quando Mettaton ainda era um fantasma e seu nome ainda era Hapstablook, ajudava Napstablook na fazenda da família Blook em Waterfall. Ao seguir seu sonho de ficar corpórea e se tornar uma musicista no robô criado por Alphys, Hapstablook abandonou seu primo e se mudou para Hotland. Quando Napstablook liga para Mettaton durante a batalha contra Frisk na Neutral Route e na True Pacifist Route em CORE, Mettaton mostra se preocupar com a sua tristeza em relação ao fim do programa. No epílogo da True Pacifist Route, Mettaton e Blooky se reencontram, e junto a Shyren, formam uma banda. Undyne Apesar de não interagirem muito durante o jogo, Undyne mostrou não gostar de Mettaton por ser muito arrogante e egocêntrico, pelas ligações durante a Neutral Route e/ou a True Pacifist Route. Contudo, Mettaton nunca demonstrou nenhum sinal de interesse em Undyne, apenas quando insiste que ela e Alphys se beijem durante a True Pacifist Route. Papyrus Papyrus e Mettaton não interagem durante todo o jogo, mas Papyrus mostrou-se um verdadeiro fã de Mettaton, pelas ligações ddurante a Neutral Route e/ou a True Pacifist Route, ao contrário de Undyne. Shyren De acordo com os diários encontrados na casa de Hapstablook, Shyren e ela pareciam ser amigas enquanto ele vivia em Waterfall. Mostrou se importar com o fato de sua mãe ter falecido. Músicas Mettaton tem doze músicas relacionadas a ele e/ou a suas batalhas. True Pacifist Route 49. "It's Showtime!" "It's Showtime!" é tocada quando Mettaton aparece pela primeira vez em Lab, apresentando seu programa a Frisk e à Alphys. 50. "Metal Crusher" "Metal Crusher" é tocada durante todas as batalhas contra Frisk, exceto quando Mettaton está na forma de Mettaton EX ou de Mettaton NEO. 54. "Hotel" "Hotel" é tocada durante o programa "Cooking with a Killer Robot" ''("Cozinhando com um Robô Assassino''", em tradução livre) e no MTT Resort, ambos em Hotland. 55. "Can You Really Call This A Hotel, I Didn't Receive A Mint On My Pillow Or Anything" "Can You Really Call This A Hotel, I Didn't Receive A Mint On My Pillow Or Anything" é tocada enquanto Frisk usa seu CELL PHONE em forma de mochila à jato para alcançar uma lata de substituição de SOUL humana da marca MTT durante o programa culinário sádico de Mettaton em Hotland. 57. "Live Report" "Live Report" é tocada durante MTT News, o programa jornalístico de Mettaton, enquanto Frisk procura algo para reportar em Hotland. 58. "Death Report" "Death Report" é tocada durante o MTT News, enquanto Frisk tenta desarmar as bombas deixadas por Mettaton en Hotland. 61. "Oh! One True Love" "Oh! One True Love" é tocada durante o musical de Mettaton em Hotland, pouco antes do MTT Resort. 62. "Oh! Dungeon" "Oh! Dungeon" é tocada durante o puzzle colorido logo após o musical principal de Mettaton em Hotland. 66. "Last Episode!" "Last Episode!" é tocada durante o prólogo da "última" apresentação de Mettaton em UNDERGROUND. 67. "Oh My..." "Oh My..." é tocada quando Mettaton se transforma em Mettaton EX em CORE. 68. "Death by Glamour" "Death by Glamour" é tocada durante a batalha entre Frisk e Mettaton EX em CORE. 69. "For the Fans" "For the Fans" é tocada durante a finalização da "última apresentação" de Mettaton EX, enquanto seus fãs ligam para o programa. Genocide Route 99. "Power of "NEO"" "Power of "NEO"" é tocada durante a batalha entre Frisk e Mettaton NEO em CORE. Significado do nome Mettaton (pronuncia-se /ˈmɛ.də.ˌtʌn/ ) tem várias especulações sobre a origem de seu nome, que incluem: *ser uma combinação entre as palavras "metal" e "automaton" (uma máquina predefinida para seguir ordens e comandos tecnológicos); *ser uma referência a Metatron, o maior anjo na crença judaica, transliterado na Grécia como MTT; *ser uma referência ao prefixo meta-, que significa mudança, possivelmente as diferentes formas de Mettaton. Categoria:Principais Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Hotland